


Run Away With Me (Anytime You Want)

by wannabehipster



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Kiss, First Love, Friends to Lovers, Kid Fic, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, oblivious boys, slightly poetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 05:05:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannabehipster/pseuds/wannabehipster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The summertime holds many opportunities to fall in love...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run Away With Me (Anytime You Want)

Zayn and Niall have been inseparable since the first day they met, it was a lovely summer day when him and his family moved to Zayn's small suburban town. Zayn's mother, Trisha, baked her famous chocolate chip cookies and brought Zayn along too deliver them as a welcome gift. When Zayn rung the doorbell- he was tall enough to reach it at six years old- he was greeted with a boy his height who had the prettiest blue eyes. The boy who he later learned was Niall, invited him to see his new room and they spent the whole day building a lego kingdom where they were the kings. That was the start.

On Zayn's 8th birthday, Zayn's father built Zayn and Niall a tree house and the tradition of “running away” started. Every time something happened and the feelings became too much, they both went to that tree house, where nothing could harm them-since they doused the perimeter with a magical potion (a bottle of Pepsi with salt added, Niall _swore_ it would ward of evil.) When Zayn's first bike got stolen, he cried in Niall's arms until they both fell asleep. Their tradition became the only stable thing in the chaos they called their lives.

As the two of them grew up, the shit in their lives got tougher. When Niall turned 12, his parents divorced and the tree house became the only spot where he could scream and cry out his frustrations. When Zayn turned 14, his heart was crushed by the pretty blonde in his Chemistry class (who looked suspiciously like Niall, but nobody ever put the two and two together) and the way he eased the pain was lying on the tree house floor with Niall by his side. During their junior year of high school, the pair of best friends came out as gay- both oblivious to the pining and puppy eyes of the other.

The love the two of them shared felt taboo, like it was rebelling against some higher power; but with teenage boys-everything causes the short burst of adrenaline and awkward boners. They thought they were hiding it well, tucking away their secret like young children to sleep. Between a rotation of lookalike partners, lingering touches and bashful gazes; everybody but Niall and Zayn knew of the affection.

It was the first day of summer after graduation, when the years of pent-up love became known. It was in the tree house, Niall was curled in Zayn's bare arms and whimpering over the loss of Cole (the captain of the football team with the perfect quiff- he made Zayn want to commit mass amounts of crimes) when Zayn's carefully composed guard shatters.

“Run away with me,” Zayn blurts, half muffled into Niall's neck. Niall wordlessly agrees as he drags the both of them too his room a few yards away, stuffing clothes into a duffel and scrawling a note to his parents. Once Zayn does the same, they slide into Zayn's black Camaro; speeding away until they reach a quirky hotel by a lake.

The night is dark and the sky is clear, the moon illuminating the water and the gleam in Niall's eyes. The kiss is everything they ever dreamed of and then some; full of love and desire, the love they had since that fateful day 12 summers ago finally becoming known. The fireworks crackled and the angels harmonized as the two boys uttered the truthful statement. This was the beginning to another chapter in their lives, one that would (hopefully) never end.

_fin._

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the beautiful song, "Summertime" by My Chemical Romance.  
> I'm also on tumblr, under the same name, if you want to read my earlier work I'm too lazy to post here!


End file.
